


Office Supplies

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Office Sex, Office Supplies, Parody, Shikizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Office supplies. Until you beg for my dick, I’ll fuck you with various items from my desk. All replaceable of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Supplies

Crimson eyes glare daggers at brown ones as Izaya stands in a defensive position by a reasonably sized, wooden desk. The one on the receiving end of the glare is none of other than Shiki Awakusu who responds to the glare with a smirk. “Come on Orihara-San. Isn’t this game getting old?”  
The informant offers a smirk of his own in return, amusement in his tone as he carefully watches Shiki who stands on the other side of the desk.

Both wearing just their boxers, currently find themselves engaged in a routine game of ‘you lose, you bottom’ and Izaya had very little intention of losing again.  
“If you’re tired of the game then just give in.” Izaya moves slightly to the right as Shiki begins to move around the desk towards him, ready to run if he got too close.  
“Why should I give in when you’re so adept to bottoming? Your ass is so used to being my toy, it should be easy for you.”  
Izaya’s eyes narrow at the demeaning words, now moving around the desk as to avoid Shiki’s approaches.  
“Surely you’re tired of a used toy, ne? Besides, allow me some fun of my own.” With his hands on the desk, Izaya stands where two guest chairs used to be, his eyes carefully watching Shiki who stands across from him.  
“You have enough fun, Informant.” Shiki growls, his eyes no longer holding the playfulness they did moments before. Clenching his teeth at the sudden change, Izaya knows it’s now crunch time. Shiki would be more serious this time, and whoever lost this round would definitely be bottoming tonight.  
But this also meant that Izaya had yet another opportunity to turn the tables on the Yakuza. 

Without warning, Izaya leans over the desk; making a grab for Shiki’s hair. But Shiki dodges, grabbing Izaya’s wrist he pulls him painfully over the desk, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor.  
But before Izaya can jump away, a hand roughly winds into his hair, another hand forcing his wrist behind his back, preventing him from moving without severe pain.  
“Bastard.” Izaya’s voice drips with venom as he’s forced to his feet. His other hand flies backwards, reaching for Shiki’s hand which has twisted his wrist but finds his wrist further twisted for his attempts.  
With a stuttered groan of pain, he allows his free hand to fall to the desktop, a glare on his face as Shiki yanks his head back.  
“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

The Yakuza releases his grip on Izaya’s hair, pulling open a desk drawer he extracts silver duct tape, tearing off a fairly long piece with his teeth before tossing it onto the desk.  
Izaya’s mind is a muddled mess of escape plans, however all of them involve allowing his wrist to be broken in a very painful way.  
‘I can just go to Shinra. He can fix it.. Ah but I have that job tomorrow.. Full use of my wrists will likely be necessary..’

Before Izaya can reach a decision, he’s slammed against the desk, his chest radiating pain as his other arm is forced behind his back.  
Gritting his teeth, Izaya tries to get a look at Shiki, the tape now being wound tightly around his wrists.  
“Afraid I’ll win unless you tie me up?” He laughs as the elder finishes the wrapping. 

“You’ve already lost.” Shiki replies with no particular tone in his voice. The Yakuza’s knee forces itself between Izaya’s legs, pulling them apart before rough hands tear his boxers down to his ankles.  
Izaya cringes slightly as Shiki grinds his hips against his bare ass, his eyes narrowing as the elders hands roughly grip his hips.  
“You want this don’t you?” The grinding turns to thrusts until Izaya can feel the elder’s dick poking against him with each thrust.  
But Izaya doesn’t reply to the taunts, focusing instead on anything aside from what’s happening. He may be bound, but he didn’t want to give Shiki the satisfaction of realizing he was already hard. 

“Did you forget how to speak? No matter, toys shouldn’t speak anyway.” 

The informant can hear a desk drawer being opened, a few seconds pass in silence before two cold, wet digits prod against his entrance.  
Izaya’s eyes squeeze shut, his face growing red as the two fingers glide inside. It was uncomfortable as always, the way Shiki’s fingers felt as they slowly parted his walls and made room for themselves. He can feel the Yakuza’s dick rubbing against his leg as his knuckle finally presses against his ass. Small gasps escape him as Shiki begins spacing his fingers, thrusting slowly as he waits for Izaya to adjust to the feeling. 

“Are you getting off just by this? How pathetic you are.” Chuckles resound as a third finger is added, the thrusting increasing in speed bringing about gasped moans from the informants lips. Clenching his teeth does little to prevent the strange sounds as he finds his arousal growing more dramatically. Izaya Orihara was not a bottom, by any means, however it was undeniable how good it felt. 

Struggling against his bindings, a loud moan is released as Shiki curls his fingers, rubbing over a particular spot within Izaya. He can hear the chuckles from the elder at the reaction, his face reddening as his eyes grow half lidded. 

“You’re so hard, Informant-san. Are you sure you don’t want my dick?” 

Izaya was aware that his voice was unsteady, his breathing more labored as the pleasure fogs his mind, however he speaks anyway. 

“I’d much rather bury my dick in you than the other way around.” 

As if in response to Izaya’s reply, the three fingers are removed, leaving his dick painfully twitching against the cold desk. Not long after does a much larger object begin to prod his entrance, however; it doesn’t feel right. 

Attempting to look back, he’s taken by surprise when the item is suddenly forced into him, gasps escaping his lips as his back arches in response.

“What is that?!” He demands as the strangely shaped object sinks in further. 

“Office supplies. Until you beg for my dick, I’ll fuck you with various items from my desk. All replaceable of course.”  
The foreign item is pulled out before being quickly thrust back in. A shudder races down Izaya’s spine at the strange feeling, the foreign item is pulled out before being quickly thrust back in. A shudder races down Izaya’s spine at the strange feeling and shape. What is this object..? He couldn’t quite place it, it felt hard and cold, but was somehow managing to hit the right spots within him. Muffled moans escape him as he bites his lower lip, hands clenching as far as they could as he the thrusts slowly become harder, Shiki’s hand meeting his ass from time to time as he pushes the object in deeper. 

“S-stop..” Izaya gasps, his dick throbbing against the desk as the orgasm slowly builds. 

“I told you what you have to do to make me stop.” The object is removed to Izaya’s relief. But the sounds of a cap opening cause his fears to rise again as he once again struggles to look behind him. Shiki’s hand presses down firmly between his shoulder blades, holding his chest hard against the desk as another item is pushed against his abused hole. 

“If you just tell me what you prefer, I’ll stop testing out my desk contents.” 

A strangled moan erupts from the informant as another miscellaneous item is pushed into him. At this point it was becoming obvious that lube was being used, however he had no idea what was being put in him. Wiggling around slightly, various sounds are released as the object is pushed deeper within. Izaya wants the experimentation to end, however is somewhat unwilling to stoop so low as to admit he prefers anything inside of him. 

When the thrusting begins, Izaya has to tightly grit his teeth, various moans and sounds working their way out of him as the orgasm quickly begins to build. His dick begins to twitch, blood rushing into it as it rubs against the desk with each thrust. 

“It’s almost like you’re enjoying this. Will anything get you off, Informant?” Shiki laughs, reaching around he pokes at Izaya’s length. 

“Go ahead and cum, if office supplies really gets you off that is.” 

Narrowing in gaze, Izaya tries to look back at Shiki. 

“Fuck you.” 

As if in response to his antagonizing, Shiki’s hand pushes harder on his spine, his hand increasing both the speed and hardness of each thrust until Izaya’s moans are non-stop, the orgasm reaching it’s limit.

“Stop, Stop I’m going to..”

“Going to what? Cum? As I thought.” 

The informants dick twitches just before he orgasms, guttural moans slipping from him as he spills himself against the side of the desk, his entire body shuddering as he pushes his face into the desk with embarrassment. 

The foreign object is removed, leaving his ass sore from the strange shapes of each object which had been penetrating him repeatedly.  
“Look at your ass twitch, you want it don’t you? Well even if you don’t, I can’t allow you to be the only one get off now can I?” 

Izaya can feel Shiki’s dick against his sore and sensitive entrance, he pushes it in slightly, stopping as he leans down to Izaya’s ear. 

“Tell me you want it.” 

“Fuck you.”

All at once Shiki thrusts into him, fully sheathing himself bringing about a loud yelp of pain from the surprised male. The elder doesn’t wait for Izaya to adjust to the new size, his hands on Izaya’s shoulders as he continues to lean onto him, his body weight pressing hard on Izaya as he roughly thrusts into him. Shiki’s dick rubs against the sore walls, his head repeatedly assaulting a sensitive part inside him as the sender male gasps from the sensation. 

“Hurts. It hurts.” He groans as is pained dick begins to harden again, the blood which had been rushing out immediately filling it again. 

“I don’t care if it hurts. You brought this on yourself didn’t you?” Leaning back, Shiki grabs Izaya’s hips, forcing him to meet his thrusts midway as he buries himself as deep as he can. 

“You should see the way your ass is eating me up. It’s really arousing.” 

The informant doesn’t reply, his breathing coming out in gasps between each moan as his body is roughly pulled over the desk repeatedly, his hips sore as firm hands pull him into the assaulting hips. 

Izaya can hear Shiki moan, he can feel his dick twitching inside him as he pulls Izaya into him as hard as he can, pushing his hips against Izaya’s ass as he fights for the deepest spot within the younger male. 

Groaning against the feeling of having Shiki’s throbbing dick filling him so fully, he finds the orgasm swirling within him once again, threatening to release as Shiki pulls his hips back, pushing Izaya away at the same time before colliding them both once more in more powerful thrusts. 

“Shiki-san..” Izaya gasps in pleasure as Shiki moans louder, rotating his hips he slows his thrusts, feeling around Izaya’s insides before slamming into him again.

“Fuck… You feel good.. You know..” 

The smaller male ignores the comment, finding it difficult to talk as the Yakuza’s dick begins to make generous contact with the sensitive spot inside him. 

“I’m going to finish..”

Izaya can feel Shiki’s length twitching within, gripping his hips more roughly he pulls out further as he thrusts into him before burying himself as deeply as possible.  
Just as Shiki begins to fill him, Izaya’s own orgasm finds it’s release. Each of them groaning as the white hot pleasure distorts their thinking. With his eyes squeezed shut, Izaya rides out his orgasm with small moans and gasps from Shiki filling his ears. As it finally ends, Shiki slowly rocks his hips into Izaya, small thrusts before slowly pulling out of him, leaving the exhausted informant bent over his desk. 

“That’s a good look for you.. You know maybe I should leave you like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a probably a fairly strange read for some people. "What did he use to fuck him?! A stapler?!" It's an inside joke between myself an the person I wrote this for. What sort of office supplies did he use? I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Either way, please take this drabble lightly as it was halfway meant as a joke.


End file.
